Emitter of Uncertainty
|released = 16.5.0 |rateoffire = 76 |capacity = 4 |mobility pc = 50 |cost = 1590 (When on sale). 2275 |Level required = 1 |theme = Sci-Fi Themed |number = 605 |attribute = }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 16.5.0 update. It can be obtained for a limited time as part of the Trader's Van event in the armory. Description It is a green, gold and gray weapon that shoots four types of rockets, which is why it has the random rockets attribute. Every rocket has area damage at least and the weapon shoots the rockets as single shots. It has really good damage (2 shots), a medium-slow fire rate, a low capacity, and slow mobility. Appearance It is a large, sci-fi weapon with an overall gold, green and grey color scheme. The top of the gun has a levitating yellow scope, which is attached by its base to a grey canopy which covers the weapon. Its main barrel has grey and green streaks and is capped off by a dark gold strip. Below it is a form of green-energy cell, also capped off by gold coloring. The ammunition is located at the back of the weapon, showing two eyes of an unknown creature inside a fragile - this - way - up box. Combat This weapon is held from the top. This weapon shoots different rockets each shot, each with varying effects. The known rockets are: * A rocket that flies in a spiral pattern with a slight arc that leaves a blue trail (Attribute: Multiple Rockets). * A rocket that acts like a sticky mine and leaves a purple trail (Attributes: Sticky Mines, Contact Detonator). * A rocket that flies straight forward and leaves a red trail (Attribute: Cluster Bomb). * A rocket that can ricochet and leaves behind a green trail (Attributes: Looping Shot, Ricochet, Contact Detonator). When reloading, the box is taken out from the weapon, the player shakes it, a meow sound is heard and the box is put back into the weapon. Strategy Tips * Use this in close to medium ranges as this weapon has bullet travel. * Use the area damage to take out a group of enemies. * Switch to any 85 mobility weapon when not using this weapon. * Conserve ammo as the capacity is quite small. Counters * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Attack the user when they’re reloading. * Strafe around the user to waste their ammo. * You can outrun the user with any 85 mobility weapon. * Attack its users from behind so he/she will not be given time to retaliate. Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Silent School Equipment Setups Bring any Sniper with you or a good Primary weapon. Changelog 16.5.0 Initial release Trivia * This weapon is a reference to the Uncertainty Principle. The creature in a box ammo clip of this gun is a reference to a thought experiment by physicist Erwin Schrödinger, which involves a cat in a box, with a can of poisonous gas released by a radioactive element. Due to the uncertainty principle, the state of the element is unknown, which means it is unknown whether the poisonous gas is released. Thus, one cannot say whether the cat is dead or not. This means that the cat is both dead AND alive at the same time, which is not (normally) possible. **This reference is further mentioned in the Gallery description, where it mentions the said cat. * It is the first weapon to feature the Random Rockets attribute. * As its name suggests, it shoots projectiles that are quite different (in terms of color and effect). * Each projectile or rocket from this weapon has a different area damage effect. Gallery Emitter of Uncertainty in Use.jpg|The Emitter of Uncertainty in use. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Random Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Trader's Van Category:Legendary Category:Single Shots